Wings of Freedom
by httydlover626
Summary: This is a AU set at the beginning of the First HTTYD. It has been 30 years since the last Dragon Attack and all seems well... I know terrible summary, but don't want to give too much away. I don't own any of the characters or the film or anime. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have come up with this idea and I really liked it! No, I am not giving up on my other two fanfictions, and no, this story won't have the Tiger Fury in it, mainly because I can't see where the Tiger Fury can go anymore. If you have any suggestion, I am open to them.**

 **This is an AU that is based at the beginning of the first film.**

 **I don't own the characters from both HTTYD and AoT, though that would be amazing!**

 **Without further ado, I present**

 **Wings of Freedom!**

This is Berk. Its 12 days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In word. Sturdy. It's been 30 years since the last dragon attack. Well that's what I have been told. My dad told me that when I was younger. I can't remember how long ago it was since I last saw my mum and dad. They travel a lot to take the battle to the dragons. So while they are away, I stay with the Hofferson's.

Oh and by the way, my name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Great name, I know. But it's better than some names. After all, one of my best friend's names is Fishlegs.

Anyway. Back on topic. I am currently living with the Hofferson's, whose daughter happens to be my best friend. Her name is Astrid. Between you and me. She's my crush. I know what you thinking, how can a Hiccup be loved by a warrior? Well, I don't know either, but it doesn't stop my growing feelings for her.

At the moment I am in the blacksmith, helping my boss, and somewhat uncle, Gobber the Belch, We make weapons for the different corps, like the survey corps… which happens to be the one my mum and dad are a part of. We also have the military police and the garrison. They stay on the island.

At the moment we are making the different weapons that fit the warrior to the exact measurement. The handle will be carved to fit the user's hand, and will be balanced perfectly for the wielder. I always use these skills to make weapons for Astrid. She uses a double bladed axe, with a meter handle and a light blade.

As I finally finish my shift, I go out into the woods and to a cliff where Astrid and Fishlegs are sitting.

"Hey guys!" I wave at them as I move to sit next to Astrid, who smiled and scooted over.

"Hey Hiccup, how was work?" I love how she asks me that, it makes me feel a little loved.

"It was ok, just another day" I smile.

"Whose weapons did you make today?" Fishleg's questioned.

"I only do the military police… remember… in order to make the survey corps' weapons, you have to be one of the best blacksmiths around… something I'm not yet…"

He seemed a little disappointed by the answer, but smiled anyway.

"At least you're doing something." He shrugs.

"As soon as I'm old enough, im going to be part of the training corps… and then join the survey corps… that will make a difference… that will be doing something…"

"Hiccup…"Astrid was using her warning voice again. "You know my mum would go berserk if you did… and then she would go even crazier as I would join with you…"

"You wouldn't have to join… And who cares if I join… no one cares about me… if I die… it will be doing the village a favour…" I look out at the ocean and sigh.

"Don't talk like that… we will care…. And so will my parents… and you will be a great loss…" Astrid nudges me slightly.

"Thanks Astrid… thanks Fish… you guys are the best…" I smile at them.

They smile back.

"Now, what do you say we go to the great hall for some food?" Fishleg's suggests. We nod. "Great! Let's go!" He gets up and walks ahead, while me and Astrid walk, side by side, further back.

"Hey… remember you're cared about…" I was shocked she would say that, but I smile at her.

"Thanks Astrid… you're the best" She smiles.

"I am the best" I chuckle at her confidence. "Come on, lets catch up with Fish" she starts to move faster. I smile and go after her.

I am shocked to see a huge crowd in the village.

"What's going on…?" I see everyone looking up, and that's when I realise the huge shadow… I look up slowly and gasp, my eyes go wide and my mouth drops, frozen in place.

There… towering over the village… is the biggest dragon I have ever seen… Its huge head looking down at us has huge sharp tusks. It's grey and intimidating.

"Oh gods help us…" I hear a villager say as the dragon opens its mouth and draws its head back. I snap out of my shocked state and grab Astrid Fishleg's lost to the crowd, and start to run, fast.

"Astrid! Come on!" She snaps out of it and run with me, as I hear the screams of agony behind me. I look behind me briefly, and see the huge dragon breathing Ice. That isn't normal… I see it hit a place I know very well… the Hofferson household…

I quickly run over to it and see Mrs Hofferson… Lying under and collapsed house… ice protruding out of it. Other well-known dragons have started to appear. I run over to her and try to get her free.

"Kids! What are you doing!? Get away from here!" She tries to get us to go, but im not moving.

"No! We can save you ma'am… don't worry…" I put all my strength into moving it, but to no use.

I then see Spitelout run over, sword in hand.

"Oh gods… Ingrid…"He looks down at her and then up, to see a lime green monstrous nightmare, slowly moving towards us. My eyes widen and I try to improve my efforts.

"Spitelout! Get them out of here!" Ingrid screams as she sees the Nightmare.

He looks at the dragon and then Ingrid and sighs. "Im sorry kids… time to say goodbye…"He picks me and Astrid up and starts to run.

"NO! We can help her!" both I and Astrid start to struggle against him, trying desperately to get to Mrs Hofferson.

He doesn't stop moving, and doesn't look back. Tears are in my eyes as I see the nightmare pull debris off of her body, and grab her in his mouth and throw her up and…

3 years later…

I stand at attention, my right arm diagonally across my front and my left diagonally across my back. Our trainer, Ack the Angered, was pacing the lines we formed, going from one trainee to the other, though he missed everyone from Berk, knowing what we have seen, What we have gone through… A few people away from me stand's Astrid. Wow… she has changed a lot over the last 3 years, she looks amazing. She hasn't stopped training, and helped me to train as well. My feelings have grown a lot, and she has started to show feeling back towards me.

Fishleg's is a few rows in front of me. He hasn't changed much, except gotten bigger. He studies the dragons now, getting information on them, rather than fighting them, but he can fight.

As for me, I am still my skinny self. Astrid says I've changed a lot, but im not so sure on that. I think she's just trying to be nice. As I hear Ack dismiss us, I move over to the side, where I wait for Astrid and Fishleg's. I smile as I see Astrid approach. She smiles back.

"Hey Astrid" I greet. She returns it and we start to talk about the other recruits. We look over to see Fishleg's talking to the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut has been given the title 'Potato girl'. She started to eat a potato when we were introduced to Ack… he gave her the name potato girl and made her run 5 laps around the training ground. Both twins seem to like to fight with each other… which may not be the best when they are out on the battle field…

As me and Astrid walk into the 'Great Hall' I spot Snotlout, who seems to have taken a liking to Thuggory… Who doesn't seem to return the fondness… Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishleg's are sitting at a table together, Eret, Heather and Dagur over to the side – they seem to be a little older than most of us, but they seem ok, even if they are a little odd- and then a few other recruits.

I grab some bread and head to sit with Fishlegs, Astrid following behind. I smile as she takes a seat next to me. I still really want to know if she has any feeling at all for me… because that would be a dream come true… but I really don't think it is going to happen…

"Hey Guys!" Fishlegs greets us after we take a seat.

"Hey Fish, Ruff, and Tuff" I call them by their shortened names; only because it's easier to say… imagine screaming their full names during a battle when you only have a few seconds to warn them… "Fishlegs behi- oh you're dead…" it wouldn't work…

"Hey" They say at the same time.

"Hey! You copied me!" Ruff shouts at Tuff.

"Me! No! You copied me!" They start to hit each other and soon there's a crowd. I hate being a part of a crowd, due to horrible memories of being crowded and being called 'Hiccup the Useless'. So I get up and walk out the hall, planning on taking a small walk. I then hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see Astrid speed walking to catch up. I stop and allow her to catch up before continuing.

"You ok?" She was obviously concerned.

"Yeah… just… don't like crowds…"

She stops me and gives me a sympathetic look before hugging me. I would have been in complete shock 3 years ago. But now we hugging is actually fairly normal. I rest my head on her shoulder and enjoy the moment.

"I'm sorry…"I hear her whisper.

"You don't have to be sorry… it isn't your fault I am useless, and was crowded and shouted at because of it…" At this she squeezes me tighter. I smile slightly.

"Well… You're not useless anymore… and if anyone calls you that again… ill make sure they lose a limb…" I cringe slightly, knowing she would in fact do this. "Come on… let head back to the cannons" she releases me and smiles. I smile back, but am a little disappointed we didn't hug for longer. We walk side by side back to the cannon, and say our goodnights, have one more quick hug, before heading our separate ways, to hopefully get a good night sleep.

 **So I'm not sure if this is going to go anywhere… we will have to see… please leave a review, so then I can see who wants me to continue this, because that will determine the continuation of this story. I will be continuing my other story and if your confused with which character is who, or who they would relate to anyway, then don't hesitate to ask, and I'll tell you.**

 **httydlover626 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I collapse onto my bed after a long day of training, completely exhausted. Today we had to run 10 miles… As you can imagine, I now hurt. Everywhere.

Astrid however, seems to be just a little out of breath, just sitting casually on the side of my bed, panting slightly.

You see, everyone else headed to the 'great hall' and considering I just wanted to lay down, and no one else went back to the cabins, we decided it would be fine for her to come back to my cabin with me, as no one can tease us about being a couple, no matter how much I want that to happen, it's still annoying, and I would rather Astrid didn't kill anyone.

"How… are you… not out... of breath…?" I finally manage to say.

"Because I've been running for a lot longer than you have and happen to train enough so I don't" She smirks at me.

"Well… sorry… for hating… exercise…" I manage to say again before resting my head back and closing my eyes.

I can feel her stare and open my eyes and just catch her turning her head away. I wonder what that was about, but don't push the matter, instead laying back again. We stay in a comfortable silence before Astrid breaks it.

"So how long do you think it will be until we can go and use our training?"

"I don't know… maybe a few more months…?"

"I kind of want to go soon… because even though it's safe here… I want to help protect everyone… you know…?"

"I understand what you're saying… and I have to admit… I want to get out there and fight as well… maybe even see Gobber again… After all… he is practically my second dad…"

"Mmm…"

"You ok…?"

She seems to snap out of something and smiles at me "yeah… just… thinking…"

"About what…?" I sit up.

"Just… stuff…"

I know that means to leave it, so I don't push the matter, instead just sitting next to her, taking little glances at her every so often.

"Want to go grab something to eat..?"

"Sure"

(6 months later)

We finally finished our training and Astrid was pleased to be the top candidate, I came in fifth, which considering, I was very pleased with. When everyone went to celebrate, me and Astrid took a walk together, wanting to celebrate away from the noise. We arrived at a cliff and just looked over the ocean.

"I can't believe we can finally do something"

I look at her to see a huge smile on her face, which instantly put a smile on mine.

"It is a nice feeling. Well done for getting top rank, though I knew from the start you would be the best."

I could have sworn I saw her blush, but I didn't get much time to confirm it when I was punched on the shoulder.

"What is it with you and violence?!'

"It's not violence, its communication"

"Whatever…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

000

Soon we were on a boat, on our way to Meathead Island. I was sat in a corner of the boat, just drawing random pictures of people or objects when I feel someone sit next to me, I look up to see Fish.

"Hey Fish, you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm just nervous… I want to help… but I'm worried I will freeze up and will either be killed, or someone else will die as a result…"

I place a hand on his shoulder "You'll be fine fish… you will find a way to use your brain to your advantage…"

"Thanks Hiccup"

For the rest of the trip we just sat there, him reading a book, and me drawing in my book, absentmindedly drawing Astrid zipping around in her gear, looking badass. Gods I have no chance in winner her over… She's probably just friends with me because she pity's me…

000

Once we are put into our different groups, some of the top 10 choosing the military police, some choosing the garrison, and others, including me and Astrid, who chose the survey corps. The survey corps group were located up on guard duty, and me and Astrid had taken to the job with pride.

"Isn't this great? We are finally part of the Survey corps"

"It is great, I just hope we don't die straight away"

"Well it seems fine for miles, so we should be good"

That when I suddenly see the shadow cast upon us. I turn around slowly and am frozen in place. There, casting a shadow over the island, was that same dragon with the giant tusks, the one who killed so many Berkians… The one to end Astrid's mothers life.

It then roared a loud, ear piercing roar, and soon other dragons start to land on the island, and all I can hear is screams behind me, as I become full of rage and jump of the tower and use my 3D maneuver gear to launch myself up into the air. I prepare my swords and get a clear shot of the nap located under the chin and as I swing, smoke appears and soon, nothing.

How… how did it disappear…?

I quickly swing myself to land on the ground and run over to Astrid.

"Did you see that!? It disappeared!"

"I know that was weird… something isn't right…"

"What group are you in?"

"Three… you?"

"Five…"

"Fishlegs is in your group… Please stay safe…"

"I will… as long as you will…"

"Of course"

We are soon hugging, before we pull away and she pecks my cheek. I blush deeply and smile at her before we go to our different groups.

000

I am standing on the rooftop next to Fishlegs, evaluating the situation.

"What are we going to do…?"

"Kill all the dragons we can I guess…"

"What if I freeze up?"

"I don't know… I will try and save you…"

"Ok…"

Our team leader soon tells us to head out and soon, we are all zipping through the streets, before…

*chomp*

"WE JUST LOS…"

*chomp*

Soon we were all down. I was on the roof, left leg gone, and covered with blood. I was almost unconscious, not being able to move and the pain almost unbearable. But I heard Fish's screams, and I was motivated. I got up and quickly fired my maneuver gear to the building closet to the dragon who was trying to swallow Fishlegs whole. As he was about to slide down his throat I caught his hand and with all my strength, pulled him out and help the dragon's mouth open with my free hand.

"Fish…" I reach out a hand for him, and he did the same, and our hand were almost touching when…

000

I was keeping the dragons at bay while the villagers evacuated. Gods I hope Hiccup and Fishlegs are ok. Hiccup is the only thing on my mind at the moment. I quickly slice at a dragons weak spot and it collapses next to me. I walk over to a mother struggling to carry 3 children and take one before helping her carry it to the boat. Once all the children are safe she hugs me quickly before getting on after them.

I go back slaying the dragons when I get an uneasy feeling. I don't know what it was, but I felt it and it hurt. I pushed that aside though when a Dragon we call Gronckles comes barrelling down the street, eyes drifted apart. I quickly went into a sprint and just before I was close enough I went into a slide across the floor, and hitting the dragon's spot when it started to run over me. I heard it collapse when I slide out from under it, and I get up and examine the evil creature.

"Astrid!"

That's Fishlegs… But… What's he doing here?

He comes to a stop in front of me, covered in blood and out of breath. I can't see his face, but when I can, dread fills my heart.

He's crying…

"Fish… what's wrong… where's hiccup…?"

"Our group was wiped out… I was about to be eaten when he grabbed me and pulled me out! But as I was reaching for me, he, he…"

My eyes widen.

"HES DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT!" He collapses onto the floor in a mass of tears, sobs and blood.

I place my hand on his shoulder, and tell him it's not his fault. But I think he could detect my emotionless voice as I look at all the dragons and rage fills me. I soon zip off, going as fast as I can. I faintly hear Thuggory, an idiot who tries to hit on me, tell everyone they need to help, and soon hear steam being used in the distance. But that's not what I care about… All I care about it getting revenge. That's when I realise I have stopped moving in the air, and soon the ground gets closer and closer before…

*smack*

I pick myself up slowly and look around slowly and see a Gronckle approaching slowly.

So this is how I die…

At least I'll be with hiccup…

As I see it in the corner of my eye when I hear a high pitched squeal. It was like nothing I had ever heard before.

*bang*

The Gronckle went up in a bolt of purple flames and something touched the ground. I lock up and am frozen when I see a dragon as black as night, with green eyes , ones I could have sworn I'd seen somewhere, looking at the dead Gronckle with hate. It then roared up at the sky, and as it stopped I was swooped up into the sky and set on a building roof.

"Astrid are you ok!?"

"I'm fine fish…"

"Did I save you in time?"

"I was already saved…"

"Huh?"

"By that black dragon over there…"

He turns and looks at the dragon as Ruff and Tuff land nearby.

"What's going on?"

"I was saved by that Dragon"

"What!?"

"Whatever! Stop lying, I'll believe it when I…"

He never got to finish that sentence when The Dragon the colour of night went into a fury and started charged up a blast that turned a monstrous nightmares wing to ashes before latching onto its neck, pulling its head off its shoulders and blasting the head to ash.

We stood there completely shocked before Tuff broke the silence with.

"Holy shit"

 **So I wanted to make a second chapter and I must say, I am liking this. I actually enjoyed writing this, and I know I want to write more. Of course, if that's what people want. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I hope it was descriptive enough!**

 **httydlover626 out!**


End file.
